deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Karensarahrocks/Phsycopaths/survivor(plus dlc surviors)
survior team package(DR2 or future DR games) i had an idea for a FREE DLC which included survivors you can recruit to kill zombie with you.they are extremely hard to kill and if they lose all their health they respawn in the safe room but wont join until 15 hours goes by. you might notice some relativities from some people x3 if they die during their missions they will respawn in 20 hours along with(Machete's game,Ash's Flashlight and etc.) and comes with 4 new areas Glory park(a beautiful park with a lovley fountain in the middle its sorrounded by a strep mall of stores),Baroque Hall Hotel(a beautiful hotel (made out of a inaccesable upclass hotel in fortune city),Chinatown(fortune city)(put in on the border of fortune city),Red beach(added at the border of fortune city) these surivors to not turn defected :o,cant technically die(because its a dlc and that would be unfare :c even though its free)cheat code:IAMGOD(makes survivors have unlimited health and chuck also),imaniceboy(things never break/run out of ammo),THISISSPARTA:survivors get better fighting(scardey cats will shoot/hit more frequently)(girls will kick more)Pureluck(always get wins on casino games) last survivor ( super best one) he can be found after all the other survivors in the Dlc are found Ash Crimson(voiced by cliff hudson's voice actor or Roger hall's voice actor) Location:Baroque Hall Race:White Age:21 eyes:Hazel( almost yellow) Weapon: Double Barrel auto shotgun(unique:it can shoot with a great spread killing everything in someones path its shooting time is 2 seconds).when doing a melee he elbow whips a zombie Mission: Wierdo,you find out that theres someone held up in a buffet/hotel,he is hiding there because theirs enough to eat for a long time,but in the cutscene when talking to him the power goes out,Ash has a flashlight and he helps you get out of the hotel(because the zombies start spawning)Ash will need to be equiped with a smg or pistol because he cant hold 2 handed weapons cause of the flashlight(Note:He has the flashlight so he is your eyes in the pitch black darkness if he dies you cant pick up the flashlight)when rescued talk to him in the survivor room and he'll want to join you after saving him(mission origin:its because when hearing about him the thingy says he looks wierd because he looks dark and mysterious) Appearance:White hair/with a small spike mustache,a red elbow sleeve red button shirt,black pants,Brown shoes Achievment: Crimson dragon(when he is saved),Who you gonna CALL(save and recruit all the team survivors) When saved he says:Thanks for getting me out of that hellhole,I really dont like the dark. Third survivor(best one) can be found after 2nd survior is found Machete Laurence(voiced by:Sarah silverman) Location:Glory park Race:White Age:18 eyes:Green(she runs Like all skinny pretty girl survivors in DR1 but she can keep up with you) Weapon: Silver Colt revolver(unique: basically a zombie killer but can peirce through zombies hitting atleast 5 zombies in a row it can shoot as fast as a regular pistol and is very accurate but can shoot 6 times before reloading has a survivor reload time of 6 seconds) melee:when in a crowd of zombies shell push anyone infront of her and start running from the crowd to chuck(or start chooting the crowd killing lots of zombies)(she can hold hands if she doesnt have a weapon or when holding the game) Mission:Im a Gamer Girl~in a cutscene,you'll find a woman in a gaming store named machete and she'll ask you to go into the storage room of the store but she cant find the key,go into the foutain(since the store is in a strep mall/park)a dead body eaten halfwayin the fountain(with the stores staff jacket) will have the key to the storage room tell machete you have it,and go into the room(she doesnt come with you she waits outside) its filled with zombies(FILLED)once you kill them machete will run down stairs and open a box that has a new game in it she'll follow you to the safe room after she gets the game and can be recruitable after that.she tells you she's bored and wants to go on an adventure so she'll join you escorting:(Note:She Holds the game under her left arm like someone holding a book she wont be able to equip weapons but she can hold hands,and when not holding hands she'll kick zombies(1-2 kicks kills a zombie)mission origin:Its Because she's a girl gamer and the name of the mission is a pun on the song "Im a barbie girl")(you can also pick up a game copy when machete opens the box the game works like a book(It gives 65% more damage when fighting enemies) Appearance:Pink short sleeved shirt(with a green Domo logo on it),denim skirt(down to knees),Black knee boots,shoulder length dark brown hair(parted left covering her left eye) Achievment:EPIC PWNAGE she says when saved:Thanks your so helpful,Wheres your game consoles around here,What you dont have any....Oh Doodie balls 2nd survivor(best)can be saved after the first one is saved Name:Yoshi-ro Ronin(voiced by Jack halls voice actor) Location:Chinatown district Race:Asian Age:25 Eyes:Black Weapon:Mecha Sniper rifle(unique:can shoot 3 times before reloading reload time is 10 seconds it can blow a zombies head off and the zombies head will bounce around like a soccer ball,it looks like carlito's sniper rifle from entrance plaza)melee:he slams his sniper onto a zombie instantly killing it Mission: China town Massacare:You find out that a survivor is in a tall tower in china town(fortune city) its unknown what he's doing there you go to check it out,once upon going into there you see a nerdy annoying which incluides new places new survivors and phsycopaths and a free DLC)geek in green yelling at you while he's walking up to you. He gets shot in the back of the head. you have to run up to the tower because the sniper is shooting at you once getting up there a cutscene triggers with chuck as he starts throwing hits at Yoshi-ro telling him whats wrong with him yoshi-ro gets mad at chuck and a phsycopath fight starts once defeated he starts walking backwards dizzy and tips over the edge dropping his sniper rifle chuck helps him up and tells him "why are you shooting people" Yoshi-ro admits he didnt know that the geek was a human(notice how i said the geek got shot in the back of the head and he was wearing green) yoshi-ro also thought chuck was some sort of super zombie runnin g as fast as he did and he barged in hitting him,yoshi-ro feels really sorry for what hapens and join you back to the safe room(he wont have a weapon) oncei n the security room he tells you that he recovered his sniper and wants to help chuck kill zombies for being sorry for what he did. Appearance:a yellow no-sleeved jacket,a white long sleeved undershirt ,a dragon tattoo running down his left arm, long light-brown pants,casual black and white sneakers, short black hair parted right. Achievment:Origoto Mr.Sniperoto(when saved) He says when saved: thanks, i probably wouldve killed more people on accident if i was still there.im still sorry about that though 1st Survivor(best)Found 1st Name:Max Cargo Location:Red Beach Race:African-American(hawian) age:24 Eye:Blue Weapon:Tribal Spear(unique:can kill zombies in 1 hit with a far reach and is able to get out of hordes with a spin attack) Mission:Beach Bonfire:you find out there are 2 people on Red beach. once upon you find a guy walking towards a beach shack shop where he asks you what your doing,chuck tells him,he goes into the shack where you meet his sick fiance Lorian Fiera, Max doesnt want to leave Lorian and Asks you to bring some Herbal medicines(meaning go into the tree areas at the beach(hard) or goto chinatown to find herbal medicine(moderate)once returning Max comes out of the shack and makes a medicine at the Bonfire but when Knocking on the shack door ,all he hears is thumps on the door.chuck tackles Max and then Lorain breaks down the door but she's turning into a zombie and starts craving flesh this leads into a phsycopath fight.(she is kindoff hard because she has a very high damage resistance)She fights like a female survivor but she just pushes but when your down she goes into a bite attack that you need shake the crontrol stick to get her off once dead Max will be crying next to her corpse and chuck talks him into coming to the saferoom.once saved he'll tell you he wants to come with you to get revenge on what the zombies did to Lorain. Appearance:Long light blonde hair parted middle,Blue Short sleeved hawian shirt,White shorts,Black Sandals Achievment;Duuuuuuuude(when saved) He says when saved:I cant belive she's gone.we were going to have a life together..... Public Indecency (Candy Fitsjerald encounter) Race:White Age:Unknown(18+ she keeps it a secret) Eyes:Blue Theme song:Nudie Bar -One Eyed Doll Mission: Public Indecency/Chuck finds out theres abunch of people in a strip-joint once going there you find 4 old-men(who are rich) and 1 pole-dancer. the pole-dancer will ask you if you have money and then once you say no she'll asume your here to be a stipper and she doesnt like people walking in trying to take her customers she'll start to fight you(note once you fight her the 4 survivors with weapons will start fighting you as well)once defeated her death scene is:Candy falls off her pole and lands in the DJ's studio she accidentaly knocked over a cup of water, causing the system to electricute her. Survivors:'once candy is dead youll get the room keys go into the hallway and open the doors(each door has atleast 3-4 dead stripper bodies in them) accept room1-d(fourth door) it'll have the survivors Fantasia Shardenay(a black 25 year old woman in a black trimed leapord skinned lace nightgown with black shoulderlength hair parted middle and her last name is the wine Chardenay ), Constance Cox(a 23 year old Brizilian Woman in black Knee boots,american flag Bra, red,white,and blue Panties and brown long hair ( She came to america to study American History in College She's Paying for College) Dick Masters(a muscular 23 year old male stripper wearing a pink speedo a rainbow tanktop and spiky blonde hair) (even though he's a man you have to hold his hand and he has a woman's AI system) Candy's Appearance:Long Blonde Hair with no parting/bangs, Pink bra, A black Lace Thong , and black Platform Heels Achievment/ XXX (when defeated, It has Candy's notebook picture but her eyes are censored.) Moves 3 combo kicks(when getting close to her) Grenade Launcher(She gets off her pole and sits on her knees and starts doing x-crosses with her arms and hip thrusts) Double SMG shoot(hanging upsidedown(by her legs) spinning while shooting double SMGs) Signature:Candy jumps straight towards chuck(she jumps like a survivor).Grabs his crotch lifts him with unbelivable strength and throws him across the strip club(doing atleast 3 squares of damage) Old Guys These men are helping Candy try to kill you, no other interactions can be used with them other than killing them. Candy also accidentaly hits them alot when you fight her. Samual Naldingstien Dom Divinche Rex Louie Benning Krom My Deads' Overture Surivors:Alice Sandervich(her appearance is the picture to the right of the woman in the dress),And Karen Lovejoy(Alice's Best Friend who appears to be equiped with a automatic shotgun) Mission:My Deads' Overture,You find out 2 people are hiding inside a Music Shop. Upon entering the music shop you get shot with a shotgun,Karen yells"TAKE THIS YOU ZOMBIE BITCH" than alice runs up to chuck saying"oh noes hes just a person"Karen"i just picked up a whoopsie daisy.sorry person".Alice asks Chuck for a favor"since your exploring a zombie infested city can you do me a favor"."My violin was destroyed by zombies if you could bring me a violin or a stradivarios would be better but if you just have a violin it would be appreciated." Karen"That would be nice of you guy we'll be here when you get back"(note they stay in the store but they do not die) To get a violin just goto the music shop just south of where The music shop where karen and alice are in.To get a stradivarios goto the casino museum and goto the music exhibit you can then pick up a stradivarios.once returning with a violin or stradivarios Alice and Karen will join you to the safe room(Alice will equip the violin/stradivarous(their both in a case) and she uses it as a weapon) and Karen comes with a shotgun endings/rewards(to My Deads' Overture) Violin ending: Alice will be in the saferoom playing the violin anyone in the room will give you a 100 pp fulfillment bonus and karen gives you a 500 pp fulfillment bonus and alice gives you a 5000 pp fullfilment bonus Stradivarios Ending:Alice will be in the room playing the stradivari Anyone in the room will give you 500 pp Karen gives you 5000 pp and alice gives you 10000 pp Karen Appearance:Black flip hair Parted left,Purple Polo Shirt,Red Plaid Miniskirt,High-top knee Boots, asian, crimson lipstick Miss Hell-hole U.S.A. (Marisol Calina encounter) Upon getting a call about survivors from the "Miss Fortunate Pagent" upon getting to the "Fortune City Audotorium" you'll find Marisol Cajillin a crazy pagent contestant who accused the other women of trying to steal her spotlight and her crown. She will say "Your probably here to steal my spotlight too, huh." "WELL I WON'T LET YOU!" "Your just like all of these other low class, raunchy, disgusting, skanks. Trying to outshine me... well you know what." "NO ONE CAN OUTSHINE ME! MEEEE! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" you then engage In a fight with Marisol, She's actually very strong and fast but doesn't have much health compared to other phsycopaths. ''Skills ''Sceptor:''She uses her pagent sceptor as If It was a sword. She will swing It at you 3 times. Doing 1 block of damage per hit. ''Gems:''If your out of reach of Marisol she'll rip of some gems from her necklaces and throw them at you. 2 blocks per hit ''Groin Hit:''When getting too close to Marisol for alittle while, she'll knee Chuck in the groin. ''Purging: ''When her health is low, she'll eat a random food item (cheesburger, hot dog, pizza) and throw it up. healing her health 60%. '''Survivors from Miss Hell-Hole U.S.A. Marisol has tied up Amanda, Makado, and Krystal at the end of the stage (Note the audience seats are filled with zombies if one of the girls tied up at the end of the stage get hit 3 times while still tied up they'll fall into the huge crowd of zombies.) Izzy can be found standing on the vanity counter in the "Womens' dressing room" there are a few zombies trying to reach for her. BeBe can be seen hanging onto a rope, after Marisol Is killed her dead body will spawn under BeBe, BeBe won't fall until you have all of the other girls join you. If you throw something at BeBe before Marisol Is dead and her dead body didn't spawn under BeBe, BeBe will fall to her death. Vicki Is locked In the supply closet and can be freed upon obtaining the key from Marisol's dead body. their all age 18. Vickie Laurie:Red long dress, white heels, Short black hair in bun. Must be equiped,"I wish i could've seen you fight that nasty bitch. To bad i couldn't have helped..." Amanda Mellanoff: short red voilet dress with corsage on chest, short blonde curly hair, and red heels,"i cant belive this...Marisol was my friend...." Makado Shibizuki: Black fitted Kimono dress with slit and red flower pattern, black flat shoes , black long hair with chopsticks on back., Japanese"Thank you so very much." Isabelle(Izzy) Lunelle: Short no strap/sleeve short rainbow dress with white belt, white gogo boots, her hair bangs look similar to Janet Star's but her side burns are skinier- Dark brown with reddish/Maroonish highlights.( She is super crazy/funny and silly like Machete), "I learned a life lesson...Zombies are total.......bitches! HA you shouldve seen your face!*laughs*" BeBe Palmer: Medium length Green strap dress(fitted), Long Red curly hair and freckles, and olive green strap heels"I can't belive I missed the Bibi Love concert for this pickle of a mess!" Krystal Gonzolis: Short Light yellow dress with ruffle trim and no sleeve and multi color floral pattern on bottom left of the dress, Long black hair cascading over both shoulders and left bang, light yellow pumps, hispanic."Your the best thing i've seen In a long time." Notes:5 of 6 girls can't equip a weapon, Vicki is the only girl in this mission to be able to equip a weapon. Rewards to Miss Hell Hole U.S.A. after completing this mission next to Marisol's corpse Is "The Beautiful Sceptor(The weapon Marisol used against you in the battle)" and a outfit can be changed into in the womens' dressing room it turns Chuck into a woman!!! Achievment:Fabulous!(When Defeated) The Women Who Really Didn't Make It if you have defeated Candy and saved Fantasia she'll talk with chuck asking him how the others are chuck says "You mean Dick and Constance". Fantasia will worry saying "You didnt save them!", Chuck"Save who?!" Fantasia"I remember Margie was still alive!" Chuck"Who!" Fantasia"Margie the Brothels owner...My god... You have to save them!' Chuck"You think there still at the brothel" Fantasia"Im not sure just Help them!". A caption will come onto the screen saying chuck still has a few more brothel room keys. Upon reaching the brothel you notice zombies are all gathered into the rooms hallway killing them and opening the door you'll find a woman in a leather corset and leather boots named Layla whipping at a zombie with a Riding Crop and a 52 year-old women in a fancy woman dress suit named Margie. upon meeting them Margie talks to Chuck "You here to save us." Chuck"ya...." Margie"Okay then. get us the out of here" Margie(full name Margerate) Finash: Maroon dress suit(dark maroon jacket and dark maroon pants with a white shirt under) and black heels, Woman Shoulder length hair parted right. when saved "Thanks babe...How would you like a job." Layla Renolds: Leather corset, leather high boots and fishnet leggings. Black Ponytail parted right. armed with Riding Crop. when saved : "Oh Hun that was just sexy." Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Times If Chuck was able to save Machete Laurence in the mission:Im a Gamer Girl, and Izzy Palmer in Mrs.Hell-hole U.S.A. the next time you enter the safe room or enter the game at all Machete will not be with you. she'll be in the safe room talking with Izzy. you must join their conversation. Machete"Izzy!" Izzy"Machete!" Machete"bitch Where have you been!" Izzy"Where has yo mama been" Machete"Oh Snap" Izzy"Oh ya sakurdy" Machete"Look..Stand still a wierdo is right there...they can only detect motion!" Chuck"....look girls what are you even talking about" Machete"Chuck it's wrong to listen on otha peoples talks, you gorrila' Izzy"It is 99.9 percent of rapists start by listening to girls conversations" Machete'Hey chuck your a girl right?lets go have a girls night out" Izzy"Ya that would be awsome" Izzy and Machete join your party You have to take machete and izzy to 3 stores(anywhere in fortune city)while they break stuff, spray paint, take some things(hey the stores are abondened). you can take them to more then 3 stores, each time they visit a store you get a 10k PP award. But unlike if machete was in your party as a recruit, if machete dies in this mission she won't respawn, same thing goes for izzy. If one of them die the other will defect. and all the pp you earned from them going into the stores will be taken back. But ontop of the PP you earn during the scoop you also get a fulfillment request PP reward as well. Notes Both machere and izzy are equipable survivors but when their doing this mission they turn into unequipables but turn back once the mission is completed aka when they get back to the securitey room.(This means you'll have to hold both their hands) and they'll use female fighting style This can only be done up to 6 times,going to stores and getting the 10k reward When they fight zombies they'll say"Oh snap" "Ill Shank you,sakurdy" "You just got yo ass whooped" Their having fun breaking stuff,spray painting, laughing :3 you know fun times Smell Reality Stronger Chuck will come across A group of Gangsters and their robbing a sweet old lady You must then go and help Millie Primright by killing the gangsters, you have to hold her hand Millie:Oh thank you young man, Escorted to saftey:"Those Delinquettes shouldve been taught by their mothers better." They basically act as a cult except they move around the city. Survival Guide to Laziness Unmarked Upon going to The Dark Bean(The same dark bean where LaShawndra Dawkins Is located) You'll find 3 survivors Inside of it. Soft Chairs and Food can be found with the survivors. The survivors Marc Lancaster, London Fairway, Shawn Williams can be found. A ocean of dead zombie bodies can be seen around the dark bean, Dialoge will start with them asking Chuck who he is. upon ending the conversation each of them will ask you for a favor so they can trust you. Marc will ask you for some coffee, but not from The Dark Bean from Sundollars the coffe shop located on the other side of the plaza. London will ask you from some new boots for this Fall's Winter collection you can find them at "Give You The Boot" a shoe store found nearby, Shawn will ask you for some new music from "Playing You". Upon doing all of their requests they'll join you. Notes -The survivors are always equiped with a different set of weapons during each 72 hour mode. Survivors London Fairway (29):A woman born into wealth-light Blonde Shoulder-length no parting/bangs, Pink Crimson lipstick, Denim minidress(No bra) with ruffle trim at bottom, Black ballet wedges, Marc Lancaster(32):A calm guy with a slight addiction to good coffee- brown spiky hair, black fedora, black buttoned shirt, brown khaki slacks. black loafers. Shawn Williams(36):A club D.J. with a love for music- Black ponytailed dreadlocks, Red leather jacket, white undershirt, Black pants, brown boots, african-american . Weapons 1-Marc-Golf Club, London-Frying Pan, Shawn-Shovel 2-Marc-Baseball bat, London-(Any color) handbag, Shawn-Bowling Ball 3-Marc-Chainsaw, London-Cleaver, Shawn-Spiked Bat rest to be added later Survivor Missions: No Place like home( Makado Fulfillmint), Once And For All (Gand Boss Fight), The Deal With The Devil(trying to think of something) Category:Blog posts